


Kanashii neh?

by ImCrazySoDontMindMe



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Grief/Mourning, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 03:54:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14228688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImCrazySoDontMindMe/pseuds/ImCrazySoDontMindMe
Summary: In Blue Diamond's prespictive.Kinda?





	Kanashii neh?

Sad isn't it? When the precious thing you loved the most slips away from your grasp

And how you can still remember those memories you had with them

Or how the slightest things make you remember those moments you shared with them

I know that I am a Diamond with high authority

But..

What's the point the point in being one if the gem you cared so much for is gone?

Yellow keeps telling me will all be over soon..

But what does she know?

She wasn't there when Pink needed her, she wasn't even there when Pink picked out her first colony

So.. tell me.. what does she know?

**Author's Note:**

> Eh sorry it's kinda short


End file.
